The Golden Touch
by AutumnIsOnFire
Summary: One boy, one theif, two souls, one body. A mysterious goldwinged stranger. A remakable blood lineage just waiting to be cracked. And above all a romance beginning to unfold.
1. The Boy, The Theif and The Seraph

**The Golden Touch **by Soulbird

**A/N: **So, I've changed my pen name, and this time, I'm sticking to it. Soulbird, it just seems more me, than 'she is love'. This is first D.N.Angel fanfiction, please treat it kindly. Trey is one of the Niwa's who had a merry life with Dark before Daisuke. I made him up, so no; he's not in the actual story. I figured this is about two heritages before Daisuke, so its set a little while back, I don't mean when dinosaurs roamed the earth. Though it would be fun to test my sleeping Dark theory with my pterodactyl theory. Yay! I spelt pterodactyl correct! Anyway, I realise I've been starting quite a few new stories, but don't worry, I won't forget about them, so this is The Golden Touch.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N.Angel or any of its elements, Trey, Hokuto and Serenity, however, all belong to me.

Chapter 1 – The Boy, The Thief and The Seraph 

Trey Niwa sighed, and pushed a lock of brown hair behind his ear, Wiz eagerly tugged on his sleeve and made small pleading noises.

"I can't play, Wiz," Trey said, "I have to get ready for school,"

Wiz slumped down on Trey's pillow, with a discontented expression.

Trey pulled his tie up to his collar and stroked Wiz on the forehead,

"We'll play later, I promise," he smiled, before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

It had been two weeks since Trey's fourteenth birthday, and two weeks since he found about his 'circumstances'. The truth was, Trey shared D.N.A with the renowned phantom thief, Dark. Trey, had inherited the identity of Dark, and like his grandfather before him, had to take on Dark's form to steal sculptures, paintings and artwork.

Trey transformed into Dark when he thought about _her_, if he thought about his feelings for her, Dark would take over, and when Dark thought about the girl he liked, it would do the same to Trey.

Trey closed the garden gate. Luckily, Trey went to an all boys school, _she _would not be there, but still, he happened to run into her every morning.

"Trey!"

_This is not good._ He thought

Trey felt his face instantly heat up.

"Hi Hokuto!" he said, without turning to face her.

"What's up, Trey? Why aren't you turning round?" she asked.

Trey breathed in slowly before turning to face her.

She smiled, flicking back her sleek blonde hair, her eyebrows narrowed at his flushed face.

"Are you okay? You look all flushed," she grew closer, "Are you sick?" she asked faintly, placing her smooth, cool hand on his forehead.

_This is bad. This is really, really bad. I'm going to transform! I just know it._

He thought, biting his lip in dread.

"Maybe you should take a day off school," she said, waving as she turned in the opposite direction.

Trey sighed heavily with relief.

_That was close_ he thought, _maybe I should leave the house earlier to avoid running into her. But her hand was on my face and it felt so cool and soft-_

Trey shook his head in aggravation. Living next door to the girl of his dreams would be a great thing for any regular guy, but with Trey, it was just another worry added to the pile.

"_Ah… You meet again. I must say, Trey, you're not doing to well with shielding your emotions," _came Dark's voice from within Trey.

"Shut up!" Trey growled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"_Now, now, what's with the attitude? I'm only offering guidance," _said Dark casually.

"Yeah? Well, I'm late for school." Trey said, half to himself and half to Dark.

"_Well, If you hadn't spent time rendezvousing with your sweetheart, you wouldn't be in this situation." _Said Dark, Trey could almost picture the sneaky smile on his face. Trey eventually decided it would be best to ignore Dark, that way, Dark would either go back to sleep, or eventually get bored of muttering smart comments in Trey's ear.

It was half-way through maths that Trey realised his plan wasn't going to work.

"_Come now, Trey, you can't ignore me forever." _Dark said, half-mockingly.

Trey stayed silent.

"_I can just go on,"_ Dark started.

Trey flinched, he knew what was probably coming next.

"_And on,"_

"_And on,"_

"_And on,"_

"_And on,"_

"_And on,"_

"_And o-"_

"Shut up!"

The capped heads of the students eagerly turned round and stared at Trey in surprise. Some began to snicker under their breath, some looked confused, the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"_What _did you say?" she roared.

"I, I mean, I didn't mean it at yo-" Trey began, clumsily.

"Mr Niwa, get to the front this instant!" she yelled, her face glowing scarlet.

Trey walked slowly to the front of the class.

"Now. I would like to know exactly what you told me to do." She said, in a fake syrup-doused voice.

"I wasn't talking to you." Trey said.

"Oh. Oh really? Then whom might I ask you were telling to be quiet in a room where I am the only one speaking?" she said, lowering her face on level with his.

"I, er, um, I," he started, stammering.

Trey was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the teacher barked.

A small boy entered, carrying a small piece of paper in his hands.

"The head teacher would like to see, um," he paused, looking at the paper, "Trey Niwa," he read awkwardly.

Trey breathed in, deeply relieved.

"Very well," the teacher snapped, pushing Trey to the side and continuing the lesson.

Trey walked along to the head teacher's office. His father sat in the chair opposite the head teacher.

"Trey, your father is here to escort you out of school." He said.

"Dad! Is something wrong?" Trey asked, nervously.

"Just come with me Trey," his father said, standing, Trey followed him, they reached the school gates in silence.

"What's wrong?" Trey asked.

"Nothing, it's just. Tonight is your first assignment!" said Trey's father, his face lighting up in excitement.

Trey's face dropped.

"Tonight, you'll be stealing 'The Silver Diamond Cradle Statue'" Trey's father said, bundling Trey into their small run-down car.

"And you took me out of school, because…?" Trey asked.

"To prepare, of course!" was the reply.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you ready?" Trey's father asked.

"I- I think so," Trey said, nervously.

"Right then, clear your mind. Think only of Hokuto," said Trey's father said.

Trey did as requested,

"Now imagine she's holding your hand in hers," He began

"Dad!" Trey objected.

"No. Clear your mind. Just think of her. Think of being with her." His father said.

Trey slowly let Dark take control of his body. The metamorphosis was simple enough. It didn't hurt, it was more of a slide, it was as if merging with the light.

Trey looked down at his hands. They weren't his hands, he was sure about that, he looked into the wall-mirror.

Yes. He was truly Dark. His face structure had changed, he was almost paler, and his hair flushed a deep shade of violet.

"There! You've done it," said Trey's father.

"How do I change back?" Trey asked.

"The same way you changed this way," Trey's father explained, "When Dark sees his object of desire,"

"And we'll see her?" asked Trey.

"Oh, you'll see her, I've got a feeling you will, now, you have to go, take Wiz. He'll be your wings." Said Trey's father, handing Wiz to Trey.

Trey placed his hand delicately on Wiz's head, elegant black-feathered wings unfolded onto Trey's back.

"_Mind if I cut in?" _asked Dark, fully taking over Trey.

"Hey! I wanted to fly!" Trey moaned.

"_You do, its just, well, I'm in charge now,"_ Dark smirked, before flying into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Although the museum was warned of the theft occurring that night, it wasn't too heavily guarded.

Dark smiled. "_This should be easy,"_ he said in a whisper.

"Hey!" came Trey's voice from inside Dark, "I hope that you don't get caught! You can't just rush into it!"

"_Easy, easy, I'm a professional, just sit back, and learn from the master."_ Dark said, swooping downwards and behind the fountain.

Flying round the back of the building, Dark stood beside a window, he quickly slid it open, the room was empty, the security was guarding the front entrance.

Walking up to the cradle statue he smiled.

"_That was too easy" _he said under his breath.

"That's why it's not that easy." Came a voice from behind them.

"Bet you thought it would be Krad, right? Wrong, I'm on patrol tonight." A woman stepped from beneath the shadows, she wore a long white robe and had large golden feathered wings, her fair curls hung delicately round her shoulders.

Dark was immediately taken aback. He quickly grabbed the statue and made a run for it, it wasn't long after he'd been running before Trey realised he'd transformed back again.

The security looked at Trey, before aiming their rifles,

"_Fly, Trey! Fly!"_ Dark shouted from inside Trey.

Trey immediately took flight, and flew off into the distance.

"Why am I me?" Trey asked, irritated.

"_That was… that was Serenity."_ Came Dark's meek reply.

"Ohhhh…" smirked Trey.

"_She's a Seraph,_" explained Dark.

"What's a seraph?" asked Trey, confused.

"_A seraph is an archangel_." Said Dark.

"And you like her?" asked Trey.

"_Yes_." Replied Dark.

"But she's out to stop you?" Trey pointed out.

"_Yes. She's from the same family as Krad_." Said Dark.

Trey nodded, before landing on the ground of his home, he walked through the front door, closing it carefully behind him.

He handed his father the Cradle Statue, "Here." He said indifferently.

"You did it! Well done! I knew you had it in you!" his father said, pulling him close into a hug.

"So, did you see Serenity?" asked Trey's father.

"Yes. She's the one Dark likes." Said Trey, pulling off his black gloves.

"She's beautiful, right?" smiled Trey's father.

"From the same family as Krad." Trey said, pointing out he already knew the facts.

"Speaking of which, we should try to find out who Krad's secret identity is." Said Trey's father.

"I've never seen him, Serenity said she was on patrol tonight." Trey pointed out.

"Yeah, but Krad will be on your case soon, and when he finds out that you are Dark's secret identity, he won't leave you alone," said Trey's father.

"And if I find out who Krad is, I can find out Serenity's secret identity as well," said Trey, the pieces falling together.

Trey's father nodded his head.

"Well, your father had the same genetic 'situation' didn't he find out the family name?" Trey asked.

"Yes. The family name was Hikari." Said Trey's father.

Trey stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hikari? But- But Hikari is Hokuto's family name!"


	2. Sonnet

**The Golden Touch**

**Chapter 2 – Sonnet**

_Eternity?_

_Eternity seems like such a long time._

Hokuto raised her violin and began to play. The melodic sound were so beautiful, even the busiest of people found time to listen. As she played, it seemed even she got so captivated by what she was doing, that the world stopped to hear the music.

She smiled, placing it back down by her side.

"Lovely," said her father, smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Thank you," Hokuto replied.

"Did Serenity help you?" he asked.

Hokuto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you call nagging in my ear every five seconds nagging," Hokuto replied.

Her father smiled.

"She's not nagging now?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's asleep, she does a lot of that," Hokuto said, flicking her hair.

"Well, I expect you'll be leaving for school," he said turning.

"Hey, dad," she called.

"Yes?" he replied,

"Serenity, she shares blood with every female in my family, right? So, that means, even my daughter, and my daughters daughter, and, I was wondering, does that mean she's going to live forever?" Hokuto asked awkwardly.

"It's a never-ending cycle, it's part of the lineage. Serenity will be bound to this family for eternity." He replied.

Hokuto nodded, "Wouldn't that be an awful way to liv-"

"_I'm quite used to it, thank you,"_ came a weary reply.

"Oh, you're awake," Hokuto said.

"_Well, you were banging on so loudly, you were bound to wake me up,"_ Serenity said.

"Do you have to be so offensive all of the time? You are _supposed _to be an angel." Hokuto snapped.

"_Yeah? Well, right now, you're giving me a headache, anyway, you were the one talking about me,"_ Serenity said.

"Well, excuse me fore being a little curious, we only share the same body, why _should_ I try and get to know you?" Hokuto said, placing her hands on her hips.

"_Exactly, why should you? We have a job to do, after we capture Dark, maybe we can make friends, although, I highly doubt we'll catch Dark, with _your _expert detective record," _smiled Serenity.

"If you weren't in my body right now, I would walk out on you and slam the door!" shouted Hokuto.

"_Well, I am, so you're going to have a little trouble doing that," _said Serenity.

"How about we don't talk from now on unless we really, really have to?" Hokuto suggested, lightly.

"_Suits me fine," _was her reply.

_Eternity seems like such a long time._

_But if I was to share it._

_Maybe time would pass quicker._

_Who would be willing to share eternity with someone who will never fade away?_

_Slowly, time seems to slip through these ethereal hands._

_Isn't there someone to stand by my side?_

_Am I the only one to be kept in the dark forever?_

_Hold on to me as if a delicate flower._

_Help me to grow._

_Help me to see._

_Help me to live as you have lived._

_Help me to break this barrier that keeps me separated from my heart._

_If I am to live forever._

_Please give me a sonnet._

_Please give me words to sing through the rain._

_I will share them with that sunrise._

_I will sing them with someone who will entwine their fingers with mine.._

_Let me see the light._

_Let me love the darkness._

_Let me sing for eternity._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I walked steadily; I was still refusing to believe that Hokuto was Serenity. That would mean that she was after me. That would mean she could _never _fall in love with me.

"Trey!" a voice shouted my name.

"Hokuto," I said, trying to keep calm.

"How have you been?" she beamed.

"I've been… okay," I managed.

"Just okay? Why, what's up?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Just, you know, thinks on my mind." I said, trying to smile.

"Well, anytime you need to talk, you know where I am." She smiled, before walking away, flitting her hand in goodbye.

"_That's definitely Serenity." _

"Dark! Don't just randomly shout things out! I thought you were still asleep," I said, annoyed.

"_Relax. Now listen. That was definitely serenity, which means, things just got a little trickier," _said Dark.

"Trickier? How?" I asked, getting freaked out.

"_Serenity is as great a detective as I am a thief. Which means, she'll have definitely recognised you from last night, and that means she's probably telling Hokuto right now," _Dark said, keeping calm.

"But- Hokuto isn't after me, right? It's just Serenity and Krad," I said, reassuring myself.

"_I wouldn't be so sure, the Hikari family are bent on tracking me down, which means that Hokuto is probably as determined as Serenity." _Said Dark.

"Well, what can we do?" I asked, panicked.

"_What can we do? They know who we are, we know that they know, but they don't know we know that they know." _

"What?"

"_Put it this way, the only thing we can do for now, is wait."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kunsuke sighed, dipping the worn feather into ink. The feather was black and old. Kunsuke dropped it on the paper and leaned back.

There was a knock at the oaken door.

"Yeah?" he said, lighting a cigarette.

"It's me," came the female voice.

"Come in," he said, gruffly.

She walked in and sat on the worn leather chair.

"Well Hokuto," he smiled, "You got any important information?"

Hokuto smiled excitedly, "We know who Dark is," she smiled.

Kunsuke leaned forward.

She handed him a photograph.

"The boy's name is Trey Niwa," she smiled.

Kunsuke leant back into his chair and picked up the blackened quill, he smiled, twisting it around in his hands.

"This should be very interesting," he smiled.

Hokuto nodded.

"Very interesting indeed," she replied.


	3. Wings

**The Golden Touch**

**Chapter 3 – Wings**

_If I take the time to think._

_If I take the time to breathe._

_I can slowly remember it._

_I can remember the very first time I cried._

_I lay awake in the dark._

_Staring at the cracks of the wall._

_The sunrise slowly started to rise._

_And with that sunrise, I began to cry._

_That was when I realised._

_I was in love._

The two figures stood on the brim of the bridge. In silence, they watched.

"Let _me_ handle it tonight," said the first.

The second nodded slowly, her eyes focused intently on the soldiers below.

The first extended his wings; they were pure white and glowing like crystal. He turned to her,

"Stay here, be safe," he said, before swooping down out of her sight.

She didn't speak, she merely continued to watch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_You ready for this?"_

"Couldn't be more ready,"

"_Yeah, considering I'm the one doing all the work,"_

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah."_

"Okay then, fair enough,"

I was getting used to the transforming by now. It was easy, and I was slowly getting used to the unfamiliar feelings. Recently, it's been really easy, I close my eyes as me, and when I open them I'm Dark, that's how simple it was getting.

Tonight, we were stealing 'The Legend Of Kikah', a rare painting.

Dark smiled to himself in the mirror, before extending his black wings.

"_Lets get the show on the road then," _he smiled, ascending into the sky, "_I hope it isn't too boring for my taste"_

"What's with the insistent need for adventure? You'd think you'd have enough of these strange adrenaline rushes but no, you have to-" my ranting was cut off as we entered the room.

The painting hung on the far wall; there was no barrier and no glass.

Dark made an expression that was hard to tell if he were amused or annoyed, "_This is easy!_" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, _too _easy, Dark, I don't think that-" I started.

"_Shh_," Dark said, turning round.

"What?" I asked, panicked.

"_Just be quiet," _he whispered, looking around suspiciously.

The silence of the room was slowly creeping me out; it felt like someone was there, I was sure that Dark felt it too.

Something moved, Dark turned swiftly to its direction.

It was a single white feather.

Dark smirked, before looking straight up into the air.

"_Fancy meeting you here," _he said, "_Krad,"_

The figure descended to the ground lightly. His long, golden hair glimmering in the darkness. He was dressed in white, and had matching white wings.

I didn't speak. I knew who this was. This was Krad. He worked in lineage with Serenity.

"On the contrary, Dark I'm not here for the reason you think I am here. You may think I'm here to stop you from taking the picture, however, I'm here with a stead warning," said Krad, walking closer.

"_And that is?"_ Dark asked.

"Serenity." Said Krad, smiling.

"_Surprised you have a rival in affection? Krad?" _Dark said raising an eyebrow.

"Quite." Said Krad, "and most of all, surprise that it's _you_."

"_So, what's the warning?"_ Dark asked.

"You'll never be able to get her to love you back. Least of all, while I'm around, besides, don't you think its best not to go against me? You know you're not strong enough." Krad said, leaning back.

Dark's face flickered annoyance, "_I always get what I want, Krad, you of all people should know that," _

Krad nodded, "Well then, looks like I've got a new reason to hate you,"

Dark paused, before jumping up out of the room, painting in hand.

"What-" I began.

"_I don't know." _He said.

"You don't know what I was going to ask!" I exclaimed.

"_You were going to ask if things are going to get a little more complicated." _He said.

"No. I was going to ask if what he said was true, is he stronger than you?" I asked.

"_Well, that I don't know about, but I'm telling you something, there's no way I'm letting his get Serenity." _He said.

Dark turned to look at the bridge, where we saw another figure. A woman. With wings of pure gold. Dark stopped.

"We're not going over there!" I shouted.

But Dark wasn't listening; he was already flying to the bridge.

"_Isn't it a little late for a lady to be out by herself," _Dark smiled.

"So, you got the painting," she said.

"_You gonna try and stop me taking it away?" _Dark asked.

"No. Lucky for you, I'm off duty. Tonight's all Krad," she said, folding her arms.

"_Really?" _said Dark, looking at the painting casually. He slowly held it forward, "_You could just take it. Right now."_

She looked at it carefully, but didn't move.

Dark put the painting down.

He walked closer to her, holding out his wrists, "_Or, you could just take me."_

She looked into his eyes. "Do you love me, Dark?" she asked.

I could tell Dark wasn't expecting that, he took a step back.

"Then promise me something," she said.

Before she could say anything, Krad cam from behind the bridge and picked up the painting, he smiled.

"Never trust me," she finished, before the two flew away into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Great, that's just great. We don't have the painting and I think its safe to say that _your _pride is down the drain." I said, annoyed.

Dark didn't say anything from inside me. Since we transformed, he hadn't said a word.

"Come on, Dark, its not the end of the world." I said, in hope he would respond.

"_I can't believe she _knows _that I love her._" He said.

"Yeah, women do have a tendency for those things sometimes, or maybe you were being too obvious, anyway! I told you not to go over there! If you hadn't we would still have the painting, and if you hadn't been messing about, maybe you wouldn't be telling yourself that." I said.

"_But, if she's telling me that she doesn't want me to trust her, that must mean she's trying to protect me, and if she's trying to protect me, that must mean she at least doesn't hate me!" _Dark said, his regular tone starting to come back into speech.

"I think I preferred it when you were depressed," I said, tickling Wiz's tummy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hokuto and Kunsuke walked down the moonlit path.

"I think its safe to say we won that time," Hokuto smiled, looking at the painting.

Kunsuke nodded.

"Looks like out alter-egos are in a bit of a love triangle," she laughed.

Kunsuke smiled.

Hokuto sighed, "He'll get the painting sooner or later, though, right?"

"Probably. But don't worry," smiled Kunsuke, looking at the painting closely.

"Krad and I have something very different in store for them next time."


	4. Extra The Professionals

**Extra – The Professionals**

Rebecca pulled out her pen and thought profoundly.

"This is going to be the greatest scoop ever!" she smiled, before laughing evilly to herself.

Quickly, she drank her fourth cup of coffee, and maniacally started to write.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she shouted, over-enthusiastically.

"Hello!" shouted Laura, almost as loud.

"What? What do you want? I'm writing!" Rebecca moaned, her pen continuously scrawling.

"I got pictures of 'The Legend Of Kikah' incident." Laura smiled, bringing out a photo slipcase.

"Brilliant Brilliant Brilliant!" Rebecca laughed. "Genius, I say! Give me a look!"

Rebecca looked through them carefully, "These are terrible!"

Laura looked offended, "How dare you! These took me immense time and extreme skill to get! I even climbed up a telephone pole to get a picture of Dark flying."

"You say that like you're proud of it," Rebecca said, stirring her fifth coffee.

"Anyway! What's wrong with them?" Laura said, sitting down, fed-up.

"They are _all_ of Dark. _Krad _was there too, but you're not taking photos of _him_." Rebecca whined.

"Well, Dark is more photogenic than Krad." Laura said, taking Rebecca's cup of coffee away from her.

Rebecca shook her head while trying to pry Laura's fingers from the edge of the mug, "You're just taking those pictures because you love Dark, and you hate Krad!" she shouted.

"Yeah? Well Krad sucks!" Laura shouted, holding onto the coffee firmly.

"No he doesn't! He's the best!" Rebecca shouted.

"Dark is the best!" Laura shouted, pulling the coffee more fiercely.

"Krad is the best!" Rebecca shouted, also pulling harder.

"Dark!"

"Krad!"

"Dark!"

"Krad!"

Suddenly, the coffee spilled all over them.

Rebecca blinked.

Laura blinked.

"That was your fault!" Rebecca shouted.

"No it wasn't!" Laura shouted back.

"Why were you taking my coffee off me anyway?" Rebecca asked, standing up.

"Because you're getting overly-enthusiastic and drunk with power." Laura said, also standing.

"I'm the boss of this newspaper, and what I say goes!" Rebecca shouted.

"Okay. From now on, we put in both photos of Dark _and _Krad." Laura said.

"Okay. You wanna watch the sixth sense?" Rebecca asked, pouring another cup of coffee.

Laura shrugged, "Okay."

Suddenly, in the middle of the movie, Rebecca started hysterically laughing, she laughed so much, her coffee syndrome wore away, and she fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day at the…. What's it called?…. at the um, newspaper-making shop-place thing?

"Hey Laura?" Rebecca asked, suddenly deep in thought.

"Yeah?" Laura asked knowing it would probably one of Rebecca's 'amazing' D.N.Angel theories.

"Do you ever worry that Dark will be asleep at an excruciating time?" Rebecca asked.

"Like what?" Laura asked quickly regretting that question.

Suddenly, Rebecca went into a whirlwind of theories, "Like, Daisuke's or, in this case, Trey'sclimbing up a huge rock and he suddenly transforms, when, oh no! Dark's like, asleep! So, they both kinda just fall, because, Darks' all asleep?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"Have you been drinking coffee again?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh! So if Dark dies,Trey dies?" Rebecca asked scratching her head.

"Um, yeah, I suppose," Laura, asked.

"So then, if Dark got pregnant,Trey would get pregnant?" she asked, jumping on top of Laura's desk.

"Um, yes, but the chances that Dark's gonna get pregnant are a little low, don't you think?" Laura said, pushing Rebecca off her desk.

"I suppose you're right." Rebecca said, sloping back to her desk.

There was a long, beautiful silence.

"Hey Laura, you know 'Lost'? Like, do you reckon the island is an alien facility, or do you reckon it's a state of death, or do you reckon it's a-" Rebecca started.

"Okay, Rebecca, I'm not even going to _think _about listening to your millions of 'Lost' theories, so get back to your journalism." Laura scolded.

There was another long, beautiful silence.

"So, what do you reckon Akito and Shigure are planning?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca, you _really_ have a lot of time on your hands. You're supposed to be a professional, woman! A professional!" Laura screamed, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

"If I were Daisuke or Trey, and Dark was in my head, and we had an argument, I would like to walk out and slam the door, but, if he's in my head, that's impossible, right? Before you assume anything, I don't argue with people in my head! I don't have people in my head! I swear! I should stop talking. There isn't anyone in the room. Yeah. I'll be quiet now."

Suddenly, Lauren the cleaning lady walked in. "Rebecca, why are you talking to yourself, don't you have a newspaper article to write."

"Don't you want to hear my theories?" Rebecca asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

Lauren shrugged.

"So, Dark's walking about Jurassic park and this pterodactyl dies in mid-air and falls on his head, would he laugh or be mad?" Rebecca asked.

Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"More importantly, would Daisuke or maybe Trey, who's inside Dark at the time, laugh or be sad?" Rebecca asked.

Lauren raised the other eyebrow.

"I'm going to go now," she said. And she did.

Suddenly, Serenity and Dark (the best ever 'Golden Touch' pairing. Par Trey and Hokuto, of course) walked through the door.

"Ha, Laura will be wishing she had listened openly to my theories!" Rebecca yelled.

"We want to know how you found out about Dark's secret identity! We also want to know - Who is Daisuke?" Serenity yelled.

"Well. I am the storymaster, so I know everything." Rebecca replied, sipping coffee, evilly.

"Well, if you're the storyteller, why are you sitting around drinking coffee and not writing chapter 4 of The Golden Touch?" Dark said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right." Rebecca said, turning to race the readers, "Don't worry, children. The next chapter of 'The Golden Touch' will be up soon, stay tuned!" She winked.

"That's not fair!" shouted Trey from inside Dark's head. I wnat to know what Kunsuke and Krad are planning!" he whined.

"Well, that's just too bad!" Rebecca yelled, pulling up Dark's hair and yelling into his ear.

THE END! (of extra)


End file.
